


Je souhaite...

by Zeegzag



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-02
Updated: 2008-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Un vœu, une prière d'espoir pour l'humanité et pour elle même. Les cieux parfois se penchent sur vous pour vous exaucer de bien étrange façon.Une très courte fanfic sur Aerith.





	Je souhaite...

1

  
  


Aerith fixait la plaque supérieure de ses grands yeux verts. Imposante, grise et lugubre, elle recouvrait les taudis à la manière d’un couvercle. Pourtant, des gens vivaient ici. Des êtres humains, comme des animaux. Des familles entières, traitées comme les aliments d’une vulgaire boîte de conserve.

Un soupir lui échappa.

Autour d’elle, les plantes de son jardin bruissaient. D’une certaine façon, ce lieu représentait l’un des derniers paradis de cette cité à l’agonie. Il lui suffisait de venir s’asseoir ici, à l’ombre de son habitation, pour se sentir tout de suite mieux.

Ses soucis s’estompaient et, l’espace de quelques instants, elle trouvait la sérénité.

L’aurait-elle pu qu’elle serait restée ici des heures, à ne rien faire, sinon savourer l’instant présent, la respiration paisible et les yeux mi-clos.

Une voix, toutefois, devait venir contrecarrer ses projets ce soir-là. Celle de sa mère qui, depuis le seuil de leur maison, lui annonçait que le dîner était prêt.

Du bout des doigts, Aerith remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux châtains derrière son oreille et se redressa.

  
  


2

  
  


Demain, elle se rendrait à l’église abandonnée.

Une décision qui n’était pas sans danger, car chaque fois elle craignait d’attirer sur elle l’attention de la Shinra.

Combien de temps lui restait-il avant qu’on ne revienne la harceler ? Peut-être même, à y réfléchir, que l’église était déjà sous leur surveillance. Comment savoir ? Avec eux, elle s’attendait à tout, et surtout au pire.

Pourtant, le risque lui paraissait préférable à la captivité. Pour sa sécurité, il aurait certainement été plus sage qu’elle reste ici, prisonnière de sa propre maison. Mais non, pas question ! Elle refusait de se résigner.

Et puis… elle avait un moyen de leur échapper. Oui, s’ils commençaient à devenir gênants, sinon brutaux, elle n’aurait aucun mal à leur semer compagnie. Pour cela, elle connaissait un passage. Par les toits. Ils ne s’y attendraient pas, aussi aurait-elle forcément l’avantage.

Tout en brossant ses cheveux, elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre de sa chambre et tenta d’imaginer ce que serait leur existence sans cette plaque qui les étouffait, eux comme leurs espoirs.

Comme les rayons du soleil ne filtraient jamais ici, l’éclairage artificiel était leur seule source de lumière. À chaque instant, et quelle que soit l’heure. Comment s’étonner, après ça, que l’humanité se porte si mal ?

Assise sur son lit, elle posa la brosse près d’elle, sur le matelas, et ferma les yeux. Les mains jointes, elle fit un vœu à l’intention des puissances supérieures : celui qu’elles daignent envoyer l’un de leurs émissaires pour leur venir en aide. À eux… comme à cette planète malmenée par la bêtise de ses semblables.

  
  


3

  
  


L’église était silencieuse.

Assise à même le sol, Aerith faisait face à un parterre de fleurs qui, ayant profité de la disparition d’une partie du plancher, avait poussé là. Un spectacle comme on en voyait peu, pour ne pas dire jamais, dans les taudis.

Elle chantait tout bas, d’une voix à peine audible. Sa main se tendait en direction des fleurs, en cueillait une, puis une autre, avant de venir les déposer dans le panier en osier situé près d’elle. Et même si les clients étaient rares et que les passants ne faisaient guère attention à elle, elle irait les vendre un peu plus tard dans la soirée : une maigre source de revenu qui lui permettait d’aider sa mère dans leurs dépenses quotidiennes.

Avec un sourire tout juste esquissé, elle porta une fleur à son nez et en huma le parfum.

Elle se revit, la veille, dans sa chambre, joindre les mains pour formuler un vœu utopique. Croyait-elle vraiment que quelqu’un, quelque part, ait du temps à perdre avec elle ?

«  _Quelle idiote… comme si j’avais encore l’âge de croire aux miracles._ »

Ses lèvres s’ouvraient pour laisser échapper un gloussement moqueur, quand un violent craquement se fit entendre au-dessus de sa tête. Dans un petit cri, elle se jeta en arrière, au moment où une forme fondait en direction du sol et s’y écrasait. La surprise et la peur furent telles qu’elle en tomba à la renverse. Son panier la suivit dans sa chute et répandit à terre son précieux chargement.

Dans une plainte, elle se redressa sur les coudes et tourna un regard effrayé en direction du jeune homme blond qui reposait, inconscient, au milieu de ses plantes. Les battements de son cœur s’étaient faits si violents qu’ils lui emplissaient les oreilles.

«  _Pourvu qu’il ne soit pas… !_  »

Inquiète, Aerith parvint à se remettre sur pieds, et ce fut d’un pas chancelant qu’elle alla s’accroupir au chevet de l’inconnu. Tout en priant pour qu’il aille bien, elle lui saisit le poignet avec précautions et y chercha son pouls.

D’ailleurs c’était drôle, mais maintenant qu’elle le voyait de près, il lui semblait que l’inconnu lui était familier.

«  _En tout cas, il est toujours en vie… »_

Soulagée, elle poussa un soupir. Puis, avec un sourire, elle serra la main de l’homme entre les siennes.

Si c’était là la réponse des cieux, alors c’était un émissaire pour le moins étrange qu’on lui envoyait…

 


End file.
